Devotion
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: Bellamy Blake's life started with an ending - his death to be more exact - and from that point on his supernatural life begun, with a death sentence on his head. He and his friend and saviour, Clarke Griffin, work to help other supernaturals in the same predicament, but little did they know that their entire world were about to turn outside down with murders, secrets and lies.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _It all started with fire._

 _No, that's not entirely true. It started with an unknown plague that appeared out of nowhere and several residents in the small town named, Arkaida, New York, were infected. No one knew how the plague came or how to cure it, much less why it seemed that only infect the residents in Arkaida and not anyone or anywhere else. But the end result was, as one would expect in those kinds of circumstances, that most of the residents died and the few that remained unaffected didn't stay so for long. One by one died and was buried in the ground by those who still were healthy enough to do so. This pattern continued on for about three month when a fire suddenly started in the middle of the night._

Buildings, houses and stores fell and burned to the ground, leaving on ashes in its place, meanwhile the flames quickly snatched away the lives of the rest of the surviving residents. There weren't many survivors left since they were either ill from the plague or unable to leave their loved ones behind, dead or alive, but there was still one survivor in particular that couldn't escape the flames or death no matter how much he wanted to.

Bellamy Blake was lying on the dirty ground with a huge and bloody stab wound to his abdomen that he couldn't recall how it happened and was struggling to breathe and focus on his surroundings. Every breath he took and every small movement he made was excruciating, making him almost wish that he could just die and be done with it, but he was too proud and stubborn to go down that path without a fight. Unfortunately for him, this was the kind of fight that he was bound to lose.

 _But why bother to fight in order to survive?_ Bellamy thought. Just as soon as the question struck his mind, his thoughts began spiraling. _I'm already dying. And it's not like I have anyone I care enough about or who is worth living for. Not anymore._

His life was a peculiar one, especially his family situation. He never met or knew his father; his mother was a seamstress and forced herself down the path of prostitution in order to support herself and her children. She had become known as the town whore, who slept her way to get what she wanted, which he greatly disapproved of and told her several times for several years to stop, but she refused to do it. Then she got sick with the plague and died shortly afterwards. His younger sister, Octavia, was an inhibited and free-spirited girl with a short temper that had gotten her in a shouting match with him more than once. In fact, the last conversation they had before the fire was about her being so furious with him, practically telling him that he was dead to her. Ironic that those were the last words she ever said to him before she too died by the fire as the rest of the town's people. _Your sister – your responsibility, those were the words my mother told me when Octavia was born and I promised to always protect her in return. But I failed. Both of them, and now they are gone. So whom else am I supposed to live for? Octavia meant everything to me, even though we fought like hell these last couple of years, and with her gone there was no one else I cared about. No relatives that knew me or gave a damn about me. No friends since I spent almost all my time taking care of Octavia. I'm alone…_

Sadness, fear and loneliness hit him like a freaking fray train. It wasn't enough that his entire world ruined and his loved ones were gone, but now he was going to die alone and without anyone giving a damn about it. And as selfish as it sounded, he didn't want to die, especially when he felt he hadn't accomplished anything in his life that could leave a mark of his existence once he was gone from this world. _Selfish…that's what I am. Selfish enough to want to live even though I have nothing to live for._

Lost in his own thoughts with tired eyes that was close to shutting down for good and accept the pain and what were to come next, he almost didn't hear the snapping of a branch just a few feet away from him. Then he heard a young and almost angelic voice asking him, "Do you desire to live?"

He turned in the direction of where the voice was coming from and was shocked to see a young woman just a few years younger than him, possibly just two or three years older than his sister. However that wasn't what made he almost gasp in shock over this girl's sudden and unexplainable appearance.

It was the fact that she looked exactly like his image of a fairytale princess, young and beautiful with long blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin complexion. She was slightly shorter than the normal average height and had a medium to slim physique. So to be blunt, she was probably the prettiest girl he has ever laid eyes on, but then again he was literally dying so his mind might be pulling his leg on that remark.

"If so, make a decision." The girl or the Princess as he mentally called her, walked up to him before went down on her knees and leaned over his body. She examined him like a doctor would do to a patient, but had this gentleness and softness about her that almost made him melt in her hands as her hand carefully caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes, thinking thoroughly over her question for a couple of moments until finally knew the answer to this mysterious Princess. However just as he was about to tell her his answer, his body went totally limb and everything around him vanished and was replaced with darkness. But the last thought that passed his mind was certain. _I want to live…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys like the first chapter. I have had some trouble with the idea with this story as well as how to formulate it the way I want it to go. So the reason why I haven't released the story earlier is because there has been a lot of rewritings and idea searching. This genre has proved to be difficult for me in the past, I have only written a couple of them and most of them are one-shots, but I liked the idea and felt to give it another go. Hopefully it will go smoothly.**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **So please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	2. Time, Set In Motion

**1\. Time, Set In Motion**

 ** _Two years later – Polis, New York_**

It was pitch dark in that ice-cold winter's night in the small town called Polis. Most, however, were tucked safely inside their homes, in their beds asleep to notice the cold weather outside, with the exception of one person who was neither asleep nor tucked away by the comfortable warmth of home. That person was a young child, a twelve-year-old girl named Charlotte, who was wandering aimlessly in the woods surrounded by nothing but snow and darkness.

 _It's so cold…_ Charlotte thought as she captured the falling snow flakes in her hands, watching them slowly melt into her white gloves. _Pure white… snow…_

She had no idea why she was walking in the woods in the middle of the night, especially since she despised the woods regardless what time of the day it was due to the nightmares surrounding the death of her parents, but there was this pull inside of her that calling her to go outside against her better judgment and into dark woods. And as she walked between the large leafless trees, her thoughts continued to wander off in this confusing haze, questioning things that have not once struck her mind before.

 _Why is it so white? What is this snow?_

Charlotte expected no answers to her questions, but somehow the thoughts had stirred something within her that made her stop in the middle of a clearing. And just like that it was like she woke up from a trance, realizing where and what she was really doing. An ice-cold gust of wind blew right into her face, brushing her dark blond hair that was for once not in its usual pulled back braid, and then she looked down to stare into her hands again, but this time with fear and confusion building up from the inside. _It's…not supposed to be red._

 _So where is all the red coming… from…?_ Her brown eyes widened with fear as she suddenly noticed small red droplets landing on her gloves and onto the snow-covered ground. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the red drops were. _Pure red…blood…_

She was scared. No, she was honestly terrified. Why was there blood on her gloves and on the ground? She didn't hurt herself before she ventured into the woods and she didn't hurt herself during her walk through the woods. She had carefully avoided sharp tree branches and tree trunks hidden underneath the snow. So it didn't make any sense to why there would be blood on her.

However as her thoughts were spiraling out of control, Charlotte heard the crunching sound of snow giving away from the weight of someone heavy. When she turned around to see who or what it was her eyes met nothing. _Is it just my imagination that's playing a trick on me? Or is it fear that's beginning to overpower and devouring me whole?_

She didn't know and she hoped for her own sake that is was the former rather than the latter in this case, but that thought went straight out the window when another gust of wind blew and she felt someone standing right next to her. _It doesn't make sense. How can someone appear out of nowhere like that? Without being even detected beforehand?_

Her entire body froze up like a popsicle the moment she felt that someone leaning closer to her. Strong and hard shivers were coming up her spine when this deep, soft and almost sinisterly voice whispered into her ear, "Are you lost, little girl?"

It was an innocent question, even a reasonable one considering the circumstances, but the way this stranger was acting and whispering into her ear with a voice that made her whole body scream in terror from the inside she knew that something was wrong. But by the time she realize what kind of danger she was in it was already too late.

* * *

 _It has become an occupational hazard with us. Don't ask me how, but the truth is there and it's shouting loud and clear. Most people tries, and mostly succeed, to avoid trouble and danger. They follow the rules and don't try to go out of their way looking for trouble that has the tendency to escalate to danger. Notice here how I said **most people.**_

 _I, unfortunately, am not like most people. I swear I try to stay out of trouble, although I will admit I'm not really good at trying either, but regardless of that trouble always seems to find me somehow. Whether it is a burning, plague-infested town or simply taking a walk in the woods._

Clarke Griffin was walking through the snow-landscaped forest early in the morning, taking in the fresh and icy cold air. She used to hate being outside when she was younger, especially during the winter months because she had low tolerance to the cold and always shivered heavily over it despite being properly dressed for the occasion, but after she met Bellamy she found herself starting to enjoy spending time outside. Even though the reason to this particular change was more due to Bellamy and his abilities as a supernatural creature than anything else.

 _Speak of the devil._ Clarke thought as she heard running paws moving in the snow. She stood there and waited, knowing fully well what kind of game he was trying to play, and just like she anticipated a black wolf jumped out from his hiding place behind a thick snow-covered log and pounced right at her.

She caught him before she fell backwards and landed on the soft snow with her arms still wrapped around the wolf, who was pleasantly laying on her chest, waving his tail with pride and joyful accomplishment. Thick and heavy laughter escaped her mouth as he started to lick his wet tongue all over her face. "Ha-ha-ha! Stop it, Bellamy. God, will you stop licking me with that gross dog breath of yours? Seriously, I don't need more of your werewolf kisses." _Although if I probably won't have minded if it had been human kisses I received. Not that I would ever admit or tell you about it out loud._

Luckily Bellamy finally got off her chest and began circling around her, playfully brushing his warm fur against her arms and legs. She laughed once more and petted his head like she would have done with an ordinary dog, albeit whenever he was in his werewolf form he reminded her a lot of a dog early with the exception that his bite could literally kill her if she wasn't careful. _The thing about werewolves is that you become one either inheriting the gene from a biological parent, in most cases that would be the father, or being bitten by another werewolf. The bite is deadly, especially for humans who are physically, mentally or/and emotionally weaker than most humans. The bite itself is usually deadly and there are only few that survive it, because when most werewolves attack they attack to kill. However if the bite doesn't kill you then the ordeal of surviving transformation most certainly will._

 _But nevertheless for those werewolves that inherit the gene, they see this as a birthright, but for the rest sees this as a curse. In Bellamy's case it really is combination of both. While he lived and died as a human, his true heritage came to light when I did the impossible and forbidden thing by bringing him back to life. It was a pure miracle that it didn't kill him all over again or worse end up living his life again in a brain-dead or severely deformed or disabled condition._

Clarke shook her head, trying to shake away the memories from two years ago when she had first saved Bellamy from fate and death only to watch him go through hell in order to survive his transformation. Remembering him suffer and almost begging her to kill him just to stop the pain was almost unbearable, but in the end she was eternally grateful that she didn't go along with his request because he managed to survive the ordeal and seemed to be handling the werewolf thing as nicely as one could expect considering the circumstances. _But that doesn't change the fact that you condemned him to this supernatural life, a life that he has to continue to pay the price for._

Bellamy rubbed his snout against her cheek, pulling her away from the memories and the guilt she felt, and she stared into those warm brown eyes that was filled with concern.

"Sorry about spacing out there," Clarke apologized. Then moved her hands underneath his head and cradling in her embrace. "We probably should head back. We only have a limited time before the townspeople wake up and we don't want them to know about us and our secrets, right?"

There were several reasons why she and Bellamy were living off the grid. One of them were that serious transgressions she did in the supernatural community, but the transgressions she did to save Bellamy and everything they did together afterwards were even more severe that if they were ever discovered or exposed in any way or by anyone in the supernatural community they both would be sentenced to death in a heartbeat.

Nevertheless Bellamy made a small affirmative howl, indicating that he agreed with her assessment, but he also gave her a gaze that told her that he really didn't appreciate being treated like he was some common pet and quickly began heading in the direction where he had left behind his clothes and where he could safely change back into his human form.

She chuckled and shook her head over his antics, especially since he was normally a lot more aggressive in contrast to his playful werewolf side. Then she started walking in the same direction where she had seen Bellamy disappear into only finding herself putting her feet to a stop and she turned around and looked in the opposite direction.

 _What the hell?_ Clarke thought confused. She couldn't understand why she stopped or why she suddenly felt this urge to go in the opposite the direction, but what she did know was that something was terribly wrong. And like her feet had a will of their own, they started walking in the exact direction where she believed trouble and danger lurked.

* * *

As it turns out she didn't have to walk for to discover the trouble that seemed to be pulling her. However what she hadn't been prepared for was what kind of danger she stumbled into when she reached the clearing.

 _Oh my God!_ Clarke stared up at the dead body that was hanging from one of the tree branches with huge eyes. She could see that the body was small, around the size of a child, and covered completely in blood. In fact some of the fresh blood was still dripping from the chest and down to the ground, creating a small blood pool in in the snow. _Someone did this to a child recently, I might dare say did it somewhere between the last few hours. And while it is staged to look like a suicide, it is obvious that this kid could never in a millions of years have stabbed herself and then hung herself up on a tree afterwards._

 _Oh my God! I should burn in hell for being such a cold fish. I mean when most people see stuff like this they scream or something, but not me. I just stare and analyze it like I was watching a painting in a museum._

Just as the thought struck her mind something brushed her legs, scaring her out of her mind as she yelped and jumped to the side. She looked down and saw Bellamy, who was still in his werewolf form, looking up at her with whole combinations of emotions that she couldn't interpret. "God! Bellamy! You got to stop sneaking up on me like that."

He only scoffed in response as he turned his attention back on the body that was hanging from the tree. _At least he knows when to act properly in a serious situation._

"Who could have done this to an innocent child…" Clarke muttered. Her eyes returned back on the body. "We should go and report this, one way or another."

Bellamy nodded his head, but came to a halt when he suddenly started to growl in a threatening manner. Worried, she looked down at him and asked him with a serious tone in her voice, "What is it? Is something going on?"

"Indeed, something is going on." An unknown voice answered, and a man appeared from behind them. Both she and Bellamy turned around, going straight into defensive-mode since they had no clue whether the newcomer was indeed a threat or not. Although based on Bellamy's growling she could assume that it was likely that he was no friend of theirs, or at least not anytime soon anyway.

The man kept his gaze straight on her like he was analyzing her, taking her apart piece by piece in order to determine whether she was a threat or not. Clarke strangely enough found herself doing the same as she took in his appearance. The man had brown skin, brown eyes and a shaven head. But he had also muscular body and several tribal tattoos on his head and barely exposed hands, and she was willing to bet that he had some tattoos on his back, chest and arms as well because she had seen those tattoos before and there was only one certain kind of people that had them. _But how did they find them?_

"You're a Hunter." Clarke said bluntly, albeit she already knew the answer. She had seen and met enough hunters to know how they looked and how they operated.

The man nodded. "You're quite perceptive, aren't you? But you're right, I am a Hunter and I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here Ms. Griffin."

 _Oh no. This is bad. This is really bad. If there is one hunter then there are usually more of them close by. With one hunter we could make a quick diversion and escape, but with a whole herd of them it was only a matter of minutes for us to get captured and dragged back to their headquarters and to the supernatural community._ Clarke knew it was a long shot, but she didn't waste time trying to run, knowing fully well that Bellamy wouldn't be far behind her if she didn't even consider the option in trying to talk or even fight her way from this situation, but found herself surrounded by more hunters that bore similar appearance to the first one. She tried to fight them off, but they were prepared and a whole lot stronger than she was so they easily apprehended her.

Bellamy, however, wasn't going down quite that easily as he continued to growl, sneer and attack them in order to get to her. Some of the hunters tried to keep Bellamy distracted while the rest of them gathered around, with two of them keeping a good and tight grip on her, and asked what they were going to do about the mutt.

The first hunter took quick glance between Clarke and Bellamy before he answered, "We'll take him with us."

 _No, no, no. It is only dumb luck that they haven't figured out that he's a werewolf and not some common old mutt, but they will kill him the minute they learn the truth. And then not even I can save him from his fate._ Clarke struggled and screamed as she tried to get to Bellamy, begging him to run.

"RUN! BELL! RUN!"

He did no such thing and before neither of them knew it he was thrown back hard against a tree and fell unconscious. She was screaming and crying her eyes out for him until she felt a sharp sting on her neck and then everything went completely dark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews,** **favourite and followings, and I'm incredibly glad that so many of you got and are interested in my story. The next chapter will be released next week, so keep your eyes open.**

 **Sorry it has taken so long to update, but a guest reviewer pointed out to me that the chapter I had released previously showed I was trying too much. I agreed on that note and decided to rewrite the entire chapter. I believe this chapter is a better and it gives me more room in how to proceed from here. So I really really hope you like this chapter.**

 **I'm using the basis on this story from author, Kelly Armstrong, and her otherworld universe, so certain terms and supernatural information takes base on that in case you guys are wondering.** **As for the reason why, then it's simply because I'm a huge fan of her works and I highly recommend people reading her Women of the Otherworld series as the Darkest Powers trilogy.** **But fair warning, you guys don't have to know or read her books to understand it cause I will explain things as the story goes along.**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **So please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	3. Eternal Investigation

**2\. Eternal Investigation**

 _I don't like small and confined spaces._

 _Don't ask me why, but as long as I can remember I have never liked being locked up in small, confined spaces. Whether it was a short minute in an elevator or being locked up in my closet-sized bedroom whenever I misbehaved, the truth is that I never found myself being comfortable in such spaces. My sister was the same way growing up, although she would kick and scream 'Bloody Mary' if she ever was forced and confined in such a manner, but then again that was probably the reason why she wanted to run away two years ago from a town that she felt was entrapping her. Or maybe it was just me that she felt was entrapping her._

 _Nevertheless my dislike for small and confined spaces didn't change when I became a werewolf. In fact, it only worsened to the point where it grew to pure hatred. So you can probably imagine how it felt for me when I woke up after the attack in the woods and discovered where I was._

To be fair he should have expected it, but nevertheless Bellamy growled darkly the moment his eyes met the bars of his cage. He got up on his four feet and began circling around the cage that was small enough for him just to turn around uncomfortable to make his assessment on his situation. His thoughts grew instantly murderous over the fact that these people who had captured them had not only taken Clarke away from him, but they actually dared to cage him up like he was some common pet. _They should count their blessing that I'm locked up in this tiny little cage right now, cause the minute I'm out of here I can't promise I won't do something that might lead to loss of limbs._

It took a short while before his angry and murderous thought disappeared and was replaced with fear and concern for Clarke, whose whereabouts were still unknown although it most likely that she was somewhere in this facility with those savages that took her. He had to go and find her and then together make their escape from wherever the hell they were, but the first course of action would be getting out of the cage. The only problem was that he was in his werewolf form, and while he was super strong in that form there were limits to what he could do.

According to Clarke, werewolves are dangerous and more importantly unpredictable during the period when they shift forms, which is why they are often confined in cages during the first few times when they transform. And while it sounds like a horrible and savage thing to do so to a human being, even to an actual animal, it was done for both their own safety as well as everyone else's. So basically there wasn't much he could do to get out of the cage in his werewolf form, which meant that he had to change back to his human form.

 _Oh joy._ Bellamy thought sarcastically as he got down on the ground and prepared himself to change back. _Changing back, while experiencing pain that is so powerful that it is almost like being ripped apart limb for limb, tortured from the inside. Who won't like to that? Oh, I know. ME!_

Despite his wishes to do otherwise he laid down on the floor and waited for the first sharp pang to hit him, which unfortunately for him didn't take very long because the patches of skin behind his knees and legs started to tingle and burn like his entire body was on fire. His heart was beating so fast that he could barely gasp for air. He clenched his eyes shut, willing and praying for the sensations to stop, even though he knew far to well that it wouldn't. The pain continued as his temples were throbbing like crazy and the burning sensation in his furry skin was spreading fast down his legs. And the growing rage in his gut was threatening to explode. His leg muscles started to knot and convulse. He gasped and strained to relax. Sweat broke out, pouring off him in streams, but the muscles finally relented and untwisted themselves. The next ten seconds were hell that he used to make him swear he would rather die than enduring this whole painful process again. Then it was over.

Bellamy was breathing heavily as he blinked his eyes. He was exhausted like he had just run a marathon for days, but slowly began to relax and quickly got used to being in his human form again after staying in his werewolf form for a longer time period than what he was used to. The cage seemed even smaller and tighter now than it did before, which was understandable considering the circumstances, but it didn't change the fact that he was even more uncomfortable inside the cage than he was before this whole mess started. So that is why he didn't waste time to gather up as much of his super human strength and kicked the bars as hard as he could, which snapped off like dry spaghetti. Then he quickly crawled out and stretched out, meanwhile ignoring the fact that he was completely naked, and began to make observe his whereabouts even further. _As far as I can tell I'm alone in what seems to be some sort of storage room, but it is fair to assume that someone is going to stop by to check what is going on in here. Especially if they heard the noise I just made by breaking the cage._

"Next step in the plan is to find me some damn clothes," Bellamy muttered as he searched the room for something that would resemble clothes that would possibly fit him. "Then find Clarke and get us out of here. Without getting us killed or worse in the process."

However as he continued to turn the room apart without making enough noise to draw attention to himself he couldn't help feeling worried for Clarke. _I really hope that she's okay…_

* * *

The first thing she noticed when she regained consciousness was the pair of steel cuffs on her hands. That didn't really come as a surprise to her, especially when she knew who had abducted her and what they were capable of, but what was indeed a big surprise was that the cuffs were directly tied to the metal table in front of her. _That's definitely new. I guess they have learned from experience that when interrogating and dealing with supernatural the best way to do it is not letting their hands be free, even with cuffs tightly secured on their hands, because most of them always have something up their sleeve._

Clarke shifted her hands and tried to pull the chain that connected her to the table, only to quickly realize that it was a pointless attempt, and turned her gaze around the empty white room she was currently residing in.

It was a plain interrogation room; similar to the ones you would normally see in the TV shows and the movies. Even the cliché big window that was placed on the wall right in front of her, which she knew that someone was watching here like she was an animal in the zoo. _I hope they won't make me wait here forever, cause I don't have time for it. I have to go and find Bellamy._

Her wishes seemed to be answered when the door opened suddenly and two people walked in. However her joy quickly died down when recognized just who had entered the room. She obviously recognize the same man who she spoke to in the woods before she was taken into custody, but her main focus was on the other person next to him. It was a woman in her late twenties, with braided dark blond hair with black roots. She had hazel, almond-shaped eyes that were plastered with dark make-up in order to look more intimating. Not that she needed dark make-up to do that when she already was donning the stoic bad-girl persona with her black leather clothes.

 _Anya._ Clarke thought, but didn't bring herself to open up her mouth. Her relationship with hunters weren't a good one, which is understandable due to her history with them in the past, but her relationship with this particular hunter was even worse than her dislike for hunters in general. But then again who would blame her when this woman had been on her case from day one and wanted nothing more than to see her dead just for purely making a fool out of her and her people. _I guess this is where I should explain what a Hunter is and what they exactly do for a living. Hunters are gifted humans, who possess the power to destroy supernatural beings, which are passed down every generation. And every single one of them is part of an organization that is called The Hunter Association. Their duty is to apprehend and kill rogue and dangerous supernatural beings and is considered as the policing force in the supernatural world. Sounds like a good thing, right? Yeah, well, not so much. They live by their own set of rules and there is no one who can intervene or defend the supernatural ones from being persecuted and killed by them without a legitimate reason for it. Hence why so many supernatural creatures are afraid of them despite being only humans._

Anya glared at her with pure hatred before she and the man sat down on the chairs on the opposite side of the table. Then she said rather coldly, "Clarke Griffin. I expected the next time I would see you I would either see your dead body in a casket or your ashes in an urn."

 _You would have like that, wouldn't you?_ She shook her head by the thought. As childish as it would seem, she wanted to throw an equally insulting response back in the woman's face just for the hell of it. The insult was hanging on the tip of her tongue, but she decided to be the better person and instead asked, "How did you find me? More importantly why am I even here?" _Besides being accused and tormented for my usual crimes._

It was clear that Anya didn't appreciate her questions, not that she would ever appreciate anything that came out of her mouth anyway, but her fingers were twitching anxiously around the pen in her hand and probably wanted nothing more than to use that pen and stab her in the neck and be done with her. However the man quickly intervene before such actions could occur and pulled out a case file from his inner jacket pocket. Then he laid several pictures on the table and asked quietly, "Do you recognize any of these pictures?"

Clarke leaned forward to get a closer look and instantly regretted doing so when her eyes met with bloody and gruesome images of dead bodies. The pictures were similar to the one body she had discovered in the woods, but these images were far worse. None of them were completely alike, but the overall image was still the same. Some were pictures of the murders victims where their eyes were carved out, while the others appeared just like the body she found in the woods, posed in a specific position and with a huge hole in the chest cavity. However what all these cases seemed to have in common was that they all were done in an extremely bloody and gruesome manner and that either the eyes or the heart were missing from the victims. The sight made her nauseous and she wanted nothing more to forget the images that were now stuck in her head.

"No, I don't." Clarke finally answered. Then she shoved away the photographs and leaned back in her seat. "But I'm pretty sure I won't be forgetting those images now. So thank you for that."

The man took the pictures back and put them back in the file. "Interesting…cause the witnesses around all of these crimes scenes recognized you."

 _Excuse me, what?_ Her eyes grew wide as a pair of tin plates with shock. _Do these people think I was involved in these murders?_

"What are you implying?" Clarke asked, barely able to keep her hurt and anger in check.

The man sighed heavily and leaned back in his seat, avoiding looking directly at her, but it became clear that he was uncertain about the implication. However Anya didn't seem to have the same problem because she said rudely, "According to witnesses, they saw a young woman fitting your description shortly before the murders, and before you start to argue with us that witnesses are unreliable we also found evidence that directly places you at the crime scenes."

"And the fact that we found you at this last crime scene doesn't exactly prove your innocence either." The man said wearily. "That and your rap sheet."

 _Oh my God._ Clarke could only stare at them, completely and utterly speechless over the whole situation. However her lack of speech didn't last for long when she finally managed to find her voice and replied, "I-I…it's impossible. I didn't do this."

"Everything leads back to you Ms. Griffin," The man folded his arms and stared right at her with a piercing gaze that made her feel very self-conscious about herself. "Unless you can provide us with an alibi for all the nights then you are our prime suspect."

 _That's the thing I do have an alibi, Bellamy. But I can't tell you that unless I want to hand him over like a pig to the slaughterhouse, which is the last thing I would do to him. I would rather die than betray him. But still this is bad, very bad. I'm being accused for being a murderer and I can't even defend myself and give them my alibi for the time of the murders. That's it! I got to get the hell out of here._ Clarke knew that she could talk and argue all she liked, but there was no way in hell Anya and her friend was going to let her walk out of here unless she was on her way to her execution. So she decided she was done playing the nice girl, sitting back and let these people accuse and have their way with her until she cracked for crimes she didn't commit.

 _I hope this works._ She began chuckle, whether it was over the ridiculousness of the situation or over the hopelessness she wasn't sure, but it didn't take long for Anya react.

"What? Do you think this is funny?" Anya exclaimed. "We caught you and now you're going to pay for it."

"But you didn't."

Both Anya and the man looked perplexed with her statement and asked her what she meant. It was only then the laughter was completely gone from her voice and she turned a determined gaze on both of them and answered, "You didn't catch me."

Then she flicked her wrists and just like magic the handcuffs on her hands disappeared.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews,** **favourite and followings, and I'm incredibly glad that so many of you got and are interested in my story. The next chapter will be released next week, so keep your eyes open.**

 **I know this might not be the best or even the greatest chapter I have written, but I needed to get things moving. Hopefully the next chapters will be a lot more exiting.**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **So please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	4. New Encounters

**3\. New Encounters**

Clarke kept a stern and determined gaze as she felt the handcuffs disappear from her hands and watched them reappear, only this time reappeared with one on each side of the two hunters sitting in front of her. Anya and the man reacted immediately and stood up from their chairs, completely shocked over what had just happened, but Clarke paid no heed to them as she stood up from her chair as well and took a step back from the table.

"What the hell! How is this even possible! These cuffs are magic resistant you shouldn't have been able to break out of them!" Anya exclaimed. Her stoic demeanor were taken over by fury and loathing as she tried to move, but found herself unable to do so being both attached to her colleague and the table itself.

 _That's the thing, isn't it? I didn't break out of the cuffs. I found a loophole instead._ Clarke thought proudly to herself. _Sure, most witches and sorcerers wouldn't have been able to do what I just did, especially since it normally requires an incantation to do such spell, which the cuffs would have prevented. But unlike most witches, I learned to do magic without using silly incantations and wand waving._

The man tried to reason with her, "Please Ms. Griffin, don't do this. You are already in enough trouble as it is. Think about it, if you escape from us then you will be a fugitive, an even bigger target than before, and you won't just have us on your radar anymore. You will have the council as well and I'm sure you know how difficult they are once they start to get involved."

She froze up by the mere mention of the word council, knowing fully well whom they were and what it truly meant if they got involved. _The Interracial Council is made up of heads from various supernatural races, including the Hunters, who come together to discuss, raise problems and works to not only ensure the secret about the supernatural world but also help other supernatural beings in need of help._

 _However like The Hunter Association they too hold a lot of power and follow their own sets of rules, so if they decided to make a witch-hunt out of me then they will do it and they will make sure that all trace of my existence will be gone forever._

Clarke knew the risks that if she went through with this she would not only put herself in danger but Bellamy as well. However she also knew that if she stayed then she would be executed for murders she didn't commit, so when she thought about it she figured that she would rather take her chances with option one than take option two.

That is why she grabbed hold of the chair she had just moments ago been sitting in and swung it right at the two hunters in question. The attack was definitely taken by surprise, by all parties, but it ended quickly as the two hunters lost their unconsciousness and fell over with their heads landing on table.

Breathing heavily, Clarke put down the chair and honestly felt guilty over her actions and the fact that she had hurt someone who didn't pose as an immediate threat to her. And she felt even guiltier when she went over to the table and retrieved the case file with the crime scene photos.

"I'm sorry about this, all of this." Clarke whispered quietly to the unconscious man before she put the case file in her inner jacket pocket and made her exit in search for her black-haired werewolf.

* * *

After finding a pair of dark pants, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket underneath a couple of boxes in the storage room, Bellamy took time and listened carefully before he ventured into the hall and began looking for Clarke.

He followed Clarke's scent, which smelled heavenly of irises and fresh air, and was walking down a long hallway before he turned left and met once again with a long hallway. His pace slowed down when he heard small mutterings from the distance, but he picked up the pace again once he came to the conclusion that no one was heading in his direction. However it didn't take long before he heard and smelled someone approaching him, only this time they were coming from behind him, and while he knew he could take them on he really didn't want to draw attention to himself when he was really trying to remain anonymous. So he looked around the hallway, looking for somewhere he could hide when his eyes landed on a wooden door on the right side.

 _I hope it's not locked. I know I could break the lock, but it would create suspicion and that would definitely fall into the category of drawing unwanted attention to oneself._ Bellamy turned the doorknob and pulled and the door opened with a small creak. He let out a relieved sigh before he quickly got in and closed the door behind him. At the perfect timing too cause seconds later he could hear clearly people walking past him and his hiding place. Unfortunately for him, the relief was short-lived as he failed to notice that he wasn't alone in the room until it was too late and when an unknown voice said in a threatening manner, "Make any noise and I'll hex you till next week and let my friend here burn you to a crisp."

Bellamy turned around and was shocked over the revelation that the person who was threatening him was an Asian kid, who was currently pointing his wood-inspired wand right at him and ready to attack if necessary.

 _You have got to be kidding with me._ Bellamy thought exasperated as he heard and smell another person in the room, carrying the strong scent of sulfur and sweat, and sighed wearily. _Two kids, one of them is most likely a sorcerer based on the wand he's holding and the fact that he threatened to hex me, and they are threatening me, the Big Bad Werewolf. What the hell is wrong with them?_

"Please lower your wand and ask your friend who is hiding in the dark corner to come forth or else you two will face something a lot worse than those people that's walking on the other side that door," Bellamy said huskily, the threat clearly implied in his voice.

The Asian kid looked at him with grave suspicion and then asked warily, "Why should I believe that you are not one of the Hunters?"

"Cause you would already be dead if I was," Bellamy answered annoyed. "But honestly I don't care either way if you believe me or not. I have to go and find my friend before they do god knows what to her, so either let me go or I'll make you. Your choice."

The Asian kid took one last glance at him before he nodded and lowered his wand. "It's okay, Jasper. We can trust him in not ranting us out. He is clearly not one of them."

The other kid, whose name was apparently Jasper, stepped into the light and continued to hold a reluctant gaze on him, which he chose to ignore. "Are you sure, Monty? He certainly looks like one."

"I'm sure." Monty replied with ease.

Bellamy nodded his head, feeling unexpectedly relieved, and was about to turn and head off again when Monty stopped him. "Hey, how about we help each other out? I mean we both seem to have the same goal. We all want to get out of here, so if you help us get out of this unbreakable fortress then we will help find your girlfriend. And besides, it's a win-win for everyone."

 _He got a point. I mean while I don't need help tracking Clarke I might need help getting out of this dump. If these people are as much of a threat that these kids and Clarke expressed then I seriously doubt that they are going to let us easily walk out the front door. But then again could I really trust these guys?_

 _I don't know anything about them. For what I know they could be supernatural serial killers (which is pretty unlikely considering who I'm talking about). But then again why would these hunters catch them? And more importantly how did they escape?_ It was fair to say that Bellamy weren't exactly one of the most trusting blokes around, and that particular trait didn't improve with his two years remaining hidden from the rest of the world, but he decided he would rather trust those kids to keep their end of the deal than take a chance in trusting that those hunters would actually play fair.

"You got yourself a deal. Now, come on let's find her before she does something that makes the rescue mission resemble something pulled directly out of a Mission Impossible movie."

* * *

 _I should have known that escaping the interrogation was not going be piece of cake. I mean seriously this place is crawling with hunters who are ready to kill me the minute they spot me. Which I doubt wouldn't be difficult considering the fact that I happen to be the only person in this entire building with blonde hair. Who said that blondes just blend in with the crowd? Cause whoever that person was they are most certainly a fool._

One moment she was running down the hallway, looking back and forth to check and avoid anyone coming her way, and the next thing she knew she heard something coming fast from the right side and barely managed to dodge a sword that ended with getting stuck in the wall. If she had been an ordinary human she wouldn't have been able to dodge an attack like that and only get away with a small bloody cut on the cheek.

 _How the hell did this person manage to catch me off guard like that?_ Clarke pondered and turned around to face the hunter in question. However her surprise only grew when her blue eyes came met with a familiar pair of green-blue eyes.

"Oh my God…" Clarke said shocked like she was seeing a ghost. The only thing was that she was seeing a ghost, but it wasn't one of the ghosts from her own past. "Octavia." _How is this possible? Bellamy's little sister died in a fire, the same fire that Bellamy died in two years ago. But clearly she is not dead since she just tried to kill me with a sword._

The girl sneered before she began to retrieve one of the blades hidden inside her jacket and once again threw it right at her like she was a target board. Clarke managed to avoid it but missed the second blade that came flying and hit her right side.

 _Shit!_ Her hands went down to the injury, trying to put pressure on wound, and then looked up at Octavia again. "Octavia. Please Octavia, don't do this. You have to listen to me, there is something you need to know…"

"Listen to you?! Why in the world should I listen to a word you say? You're a murderer; you just attacked Lincoln and Anya unprovoked and are now trying to escape our custody. No, I don't need or want to listen to anything you have to say!" Octavia exclaimed in pure hatred. "So don't talk to me like you know me because you don't."

 _How could she have known what happened with Anya and that man Lincoln?_ Clarke thought until she realized that the younger woman must have been watching the whole scene in the interrogation room, checked up on those two before pursuing her. Octavia didn't even waver or hesitate as she reached for another weapon that was at her disposal and was just about to make the last strike when Clarke gathered up the courage to use her magic and flicked her hands and immobilized the woman on the spot.

Then without taking a second look she began moving away from the scene as fast as she could despite the pain the injury was giving away. However the physical pain she felt was nothing compared to the pain she was going to cause Bellamy when she told him that his sister was alive and was possibly part of the very same people that was trying to frame and kill her.

* * *

It took him completely off guard when he finally caught Clarke's scent again. Bellamy knew that he shouldn't be surprised, especially since her scent was pretty much burned into his brain, but it was the other scent along with hers that caused him to go from his usual overprotective-self to man-on-a-mission crazy.

 _Blood…Her blood._ Bellamy recognized as he ran without much caution or concern for his surroundings. The only thing he remained focused on was that Clarke was close by and that she was injured. And he followed straight ahead until he literally ran into someone, making the other person falter until he used his quick reflexes to catch the person from falling on the cold hard ground by grabbing her arms and pulling her to his chest. It was only then he realized who exactly was in his arms.

"Princess?" Bellamy said confused, pulling her slightly away to take a closer look at her face and confirm his assumptions.

"Bellamy?" Clarke replied, sounding equally confused yet relieved over seeing him. Before he had the chance to respond she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him like he was her lifeline. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her back. "What do you think you're doing? You're depriving me of a dashing rescue."

The wonderful sound of her laughter escaped her mouth and then said, "Next time we get abducted I'll let you come in and save me, okay?"

He nodded his head and then pulled away. It was then he finally noticed the bleeding wound to her right side and his overprotective Alpha-male tendencies took over. "What the hell happened to you?" _Who would try to kill my ma…um…I mean partner?_

"I'll tell you about it later," Clarke answered quickly, little too quickly for his liking but he knew that now was not the time to have this discussion. "By the way, Bellamy, who are your new friends?"

Bellamy turned around to see Jasper and Monty completely stunned by the whole scene they just witness, which frankly made no sense to him. _Honestly, have they never seen two people hug out before? Probably not, so they must thought something stupid instead._ He quickly introduced them to each other, and they seemed to connecting well enough, but then again she wasn't the grumpy anti-social guy either. _Unlike me, Clarke's a lot more approachable._

"You guys have a way out of here?" Clarke asked. "Cause we need to get out before the hunters, who are most likely not far behind, captures and kills us all in one big sweep."

They all looked at each other troubled, but quickly shrugged it off and began letting out theories about possible escape plans. However each plan they could come up with seemed to end with them all being captured and killed.

They couldn't force their way out the doors or windows because the hunters' powers allows them to bring in supernatural beings into their headquarters, safe houses, prisons, and trapping them once inside unless the hunters give them permission. They couldn't use magic either for the same reasons, so basically they were stuck.

 _Maybe there is another way we can get out of here. I know there is something I can feel it._ Bellamy thought until it finally hit him. The plan was a long shot, but it might be possible if they timed and did everything right.

"Guys, I think I have an idea…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews,** **favourite and followings, and I'm incredibly glad that so many of you got and are interested in my story. The next chapter will be released next week, so keep your eyes open.**

 **At first I thought ending the story without the Bellarke reunion, but seeing as they are the main characters and everyone wanted them to reunite quickly I decided to go along with it. Hopefully their escape from the hunters will end in the next chapter so that we can finally get to the main plot.**

 **As for Bellamy and Clarke's relationship status, I'll say it's complicated. They are definitely friends, but I can't really tell you anything more. There will be twists surrounding the relationship I can promise you that.**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it.**

 **So please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	5. A Game Of Tag

**4\. A Game Of Tag**

 _Being honest may not get you a lot of friends. But it'll always get you the right ones._

 _That's at least what Lincoln always tells me. However being a hunter in the supernatural world doesn't mean you get friends regardless if you're honest or not. And I guess it's understandable seeing as we arrest and kill supernatural beings for a living, but it doesn't change the fact how unfair it all seems. Hunters don't have friends, even amongst themselves, and normally just have a superior-and-follower relationship._

 _Of course, I'm an exception to that rule since I have a hunter boyfriend who knows and loved me more than heaven and earth itself, something I reciprocate to the same extent, but besides him there's no one else on this goddamn earth that I care about. Which leaves me to question why that blonde witch talked to me like she knew me when we have never met before._

Octavia felt humiliated over the fact that the witch had not only managed to catch superior hunters like Lincoln and Anya off guard with a simple spell, but also managed to so with her as well. And the reason for why it was even more humiliating for her than for the others was the fact that the witch's injuries should have nullified, offensive or not, and prevented her from using magic. _One of the special abilities with being a hunter is that the weapons are made with ancient magic that kills once it hits the heart or somewhere that can conclude a lethal injury, regardless of what kind of supernatural it is. Even small and shallow injuries like the one that witch received should have nullified her powers as soon as she sustained them, so why didn't that happen?_

Once she was freed from the immobilizing spell, she was already reunited with Lincoln and Anya as well as a couple of other hunters that was on site. And after that everything went straight into interrogation and strategizing a plan in apprehending the witch before she had the chance to figure out a plan to escape the facility.

"Do you honestly believe she can figure out a way to get out of here?" Octavia asked, feeling skeptical over the fact that everyone else was maybe overestimating the blonde more than she deserved. "I mean the whole place is secure. There is no possible way for her to get out without permission, which she clearly is not granted."

Anya gave her a stoic yet cold gaze, "Like it shouldn't be possible for her to use magic while wearing anti-magic handcuffs or casting magic despite being injured by a hunter's weapon? You are underestimating her, and it's clear that you have no idea who she is and what she is capable to do, so refrain yourself from making that mistake. Especially since we have already made that mistake not once but twice."

Ashamed, Octavia turned her gaze away and turned it instead on Lincoln, who only nodded his head, and continued to listen and stay in the background until he felt it was necessary to intervene.

"This is what we're going to do. We're going to track her down, forcing her into a corner where she will be unable to escape or use the little magic she can still conjure despite the injuries she sustained. Then we might have chance in subduing her and knocking her unconscious like we did before when we captured her."

 _Such a simplistic plan, what can't go wrong with it? Other than her figuring it out and use it to her advantage that is._ Octavia thought to herself sarcastically. She might not know much about the blonde witch, even her slight interaction with her didn't exactly help either, but she got the feeling that the young woman wasn't going to fall for something that predictable. _Who's underestimating whom now?_

Still she kept her tongue, much to her chagrin, and followed her boyfriend's example and followed the orders she was given by the very tense and unpleasant Anya. _Urgh…_

That woman was strong and respectable, but her personality was like most hunters stoic and cold as hell. That made Octavia stick out from the rest of the crowd, which was not always a good thing, but nevertheless these people understood and saw her potential to do something meaningful with her life even if it was close to being an assassin or a murderer. This was her life and she was going to do everything in her power to survive every obstacle that would be coming her way. _Including that infuriating blond-haired witch of a murderer._

* * *

"Absolutely not! I forbid it!"

Clarke rolled her eyes exasperated and placed her hands on her hips in order to pose more intimidating despite her smaller frame, which proved to be difficult task especially considering the fact that there was nothing more intimidating than a freaking werewolf, but she held her ground as she glared up at Bellamy.

"Say whatever you want, Bellamy, but I'm doing this." Clarke argued. "In order for this plan of yours to work you need time, time that I can provide easily since I'm the main target in this whole escapade." _And besides, if it isn't me then you will go. Which is definitely out of the question for several reasons, including the one where they don't know that you are what you are and can stay alive even if I don't._

"I don't care if you are the object of this whole thing!" Bellamy growled back. "You're hurt and are in no condition to play a game of tag with the supernatural assassins' squad!"

"That is why I wouldn't be going alone." Clarke sighed, suddenly feeling the heavy weariness lingering on her shoulders. "Monty will there to back me up."

It wasn't hard to see that Bellamy disapproved the plan even more with her being at the center of danger, with only an apprentice-level sorcerer as her companion, but she couldn't bring herself to think about his overprotective and possessive tendencies regarding her and take them into an account when there was more important issues to be dealt with.

The four of them were currently hiding in one of several empty unguarded rooms that was either used as a storage room or quick guest room if a situation demanded it. However none of them cared much for their surroundings and was honestly surprised that the hunters hadn't discovered them yet, especially with all the arguing and noise they were making, but they weren't going to jinx it when they were currently relying everything they had on their share of their dumb luck.

 _Please Bellamy. Don't be difficult about this._ Clarke thought, almost pleadingly as she tilted her head slightly to the side and gave him the most reassuring expression she could gather up. _I know that you worry and don't really trust Jasper and Monty, which is my fault on both accounts when I pulled you into this and forced you to hide your existence, but I need you to trust me about this._

Bellamy just stared at her, looking like a scared and helpless little boy instead of the twenty-five year old man she knew, but he finally sighed in defeat and said: "All right. Just promise me you will be careful…"

She gave him a small smile before she stood up on her toes, kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him. "I promise. We'll be okay and once we get out of here we'll figure this whole thing out."

He hugged her back and leaned closer to her ear in order to prevent Jasper and Monty from hearing him, who both looked awkward and uncomfortable in being present in their display of affections, and whispered softly, "I know, Princess. Remember everything we have planned and be prepared at the perfect moment when things starts to blow up."

After a quick nod, Clarke pulled away from him and got up next to Monty. Then they took caution before the two of them left the room to start the first phase of the plan.

* * *

 _I hope this spell works, especially since I have never done anything like this before, but Clarke reassured me that it's perfectly safe. So here goes nothing, I guess._ Monty thought as he quickly placed the tip of his wand on his head and cited the incantation that changed his entire appearance to a carbon copy of the young blonde-haired woman next to him. He turned around a few times, making a quick assessment of his glamor spell, put his wand back in its usual hiding place inside his boots, and then turned his attention on Clarke and asked, "So, what do you think? Will the hunters buy it?"

"Definitely." Clarke said bluntly. "You look exactly like me, in fact I think you look better than me in being me. The only flaw might the fact that you don't have my cut or the injury to the side, but I think that we'll still be able to fool them despite that. And besides, the point is to distract and buy time."

Monty nodded, "I know. It's just that I never done this kind of spell before. Such a shame really because if I did then Jasper and I wouldn't have been caught by the hunters for stealing magical herbs from the Interracial Council garden. Well, that and Jasper forgot to replace the herbs that we stole." _I know that I just met her and Bellamy and that I should probably be more cautious about revealing too much about us, but I see no reason to hide the truth about how Jasper and I ended up here in the first place. After all, if we're going to work together we can't have suspicion or distrust between one another._

Clarke chuckled lightly, not in a mean or malicious manner, but rather in a jokingly manner that seemed rather unfamiliar to her and the personality she has displayed up until now. However he didn't question it and she didn't defend it, because if you really looked at it the whole situation was ridiculous. So they laughed it out, probably to get the edge and nerves out of the way, and then leaped into second phase of the plan.

They split up and went in two different directions, only agreeing to meet up again by the agreed meeting point where they intended to lure the hunters away, which was strangely enough located in a dead end corridor, and trap them. He (looking like Clarke) only had to show himself in order to get the hunters attention and them following him like a flock of wolf waiting to eat him up.

 _This is certainly an interesting game of tag, don't you think?_ Monty thought as he ran past the meeting point and hid behind the wall that would lead to another hallway, retrieved his wand and made an illusion spell of himself as Clarke entering the dead end corridor, and watched as the hunters followed into the corridor. He waved his wand and placed a spell on the corridor that trapped them and gave the illusion that there was nothing there. _Suckers._

The plan worked out smoothly with both he and Clarke managed to use the same tactic to lure and trap, which was both an accomplishment and a concern since nothing should ever go as smoothly, especially when it came to hunters. However he didn't think much of it when a loud and sudden explosion occurred that almost shook the entire facility to the ground.

"I guess that's the sign that Jasper and Bellamy broke the wards," Monty said with some humor in his voice. "They were sure not being subtle about it."

"You got that right." Clarke replied with a sigh. "Come on, let's get going. The few hunters that are left would without a doubt heard and felt the explosion. So we only have limited time to escape before they catch up to us and probably won't hesitate to kill us."

Monty didn't need to be told twice as the two of them began running like the devil was chasing them. And apparently it became for a good reason when they heard loud shouting and angry feet coming closer. However there was one voice that stood out from the rest, at first he thought it was because it was the closest to where they were, but it became that was obvious that wasn't the case when a loud female voice screamed out, "I won't let you escape me again!"

Neither he or Clarke had the time to look before a sword came flying, barely missing his head, and ended up stuck in the wall a few feet away. _Holy crap! That hunter has very good aim if it had only been a few centimeters lower I would probably be dead._

"Octavia…" Clarke murmured and couldn't seem to take her gaze away from the brunette hunter who just tried to kill them. She looked at her pleadingly as well as concern and sympathy for the brunette, which made absolutely no sense to him. _Do those two know each other?_

The brunette or Octavia as Clarke called her, sneered like a deadly viper and clearly didn't seem fazed that there was two of the same person (him still being in his disguise), and once again threw a knife at them. Seeing as the attack came not as a surprise, they both managed to dodge it, but it seemed to have woken Clarke from whatever was stopping her from doing or saying anything. That is why she leaned closer to him and whispered, "Use a knock-back or immobilize spell on her. NOW."

Without hesitation, he pulled out his wand and waved a knock-back spell on Octavia, who were thrown backwards right into the wall and fell unconscious.

"Oh my God…" Monty said, completely shocked over what he just did. "I attacked a hunter."

"Don't worry about it. She thought you were me, so in a technical sense I was the one who attacked her, not you." Clarke reassured him, which didn't really ease up his guilt but it is the thought that counts. However they knew they had to go so they once again began running and this time didn't stop until they were finally reunited with their friends.

* * *

Bellamy was tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for Clarke and Monty to arrive, when he turned in order to lean his back against the wall next to the blown up opening. He fought the urge to look out their escape route and see the height difference between their floor and the snowy ground cause he knew that he would definitely lose his control by the single thought that Clarke was going to jump out from there in order to escape these supernatural lunatics. He turned his gaze to look at Jasper, who as it turns out was an Exustio half-demon like the name describes has the ability to produce and control fire via physical contact, watching him playing with a small fireball between his hands in boredom. _It's a little concerning to watch a kid play with fire like that, even though I know that it's a part of him and that the fire can't really hurt him, but still it's freaky how calm and at ease that kid is with fire._

Just as those thoughts struck his mind, Bellamy picked up Clarke's scent immediately and turned to see her and Monty running up to them with big haste.

"You did it." Clarke said bluntly, with a slight hint of astonishment. "You actually managed to break the hunter's wards."

"Did you have any doubts?" Bellamy replied before he dropped his playful manner. "You know what we have to do now, right?"

She nodded and turned her in the direction of the wall opening. "You jump. I jump, Jack."

A small smile appeared on his face but he quickly hid it and once again had to fight his overprotective instincts by the mere thought that she was going to jump from a great height like this one. "Good. Let's jump then, Princess."

And jumped they did, they all did.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews,** **favourite and followings, and I'm incredibly glad that so many of you got and are interested in my story.**

 **I'm not entirely sure if I will release the next chapter next Monday due to the holidays, especially if it would mean for me to write more chapters ahead rather than writing one by one each each, but there is possibility that I will on the other hand release on Tuesday or Wednesday. But that depends more on you guys, so if you have any opinions or request then do inform me and I'll take it under consideration.**

 **Once again I leave the nature of Bellarke relationship in suspense. Mainly because I wanted to get past the whole trapped-in-the-hunters-headquaters out of the way, which I by the way apologise for if it seemed sort of speedy, boring or simply to easy, but I promise that I will try to get into it in the next chapter.**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **And in case I won't be updating next week, Happy Holidays!**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	6. The Delinquent Mansion

**5\. The Delinquent Mansion**

 _There's no place like home._

 _In this case, what is home for scared supernatural beings that don't really have a place where you can feel safe and be surrounded by family and friends? Well, I don't know about every single supernatural, but what I do know is that the few teenagers Clarke and I stumble upon ends up staying with us in the hidden and protected mansion here in Polis._

 _This place is not only supposed to be a home for way-warded teenagers, but also a sanctuary and safe haven where these kids can use their powers without fear of getting hurt or killed by the hunters or the council. Which is kind of funny that she and I managed to get caught in such a sticky situation with the hunters, for reasons I still don't know yet, when we rescue and helps supernatural kids for a living._

 _Nevertheless after we escaped the facility we headed straight back to the only place where we knew we would be safe. Our home._

The Delinquent mansion was located in the outskirts of Polis, just a couple of miles away from the Hunters headquarters, but was hidden in the large forest behind magical protection barrier that prevents anyone with supernatural origins from entering property. Another precaution is the gated fence around the mansion and the landscaped grounds that sits inside the forest also protects the property, in case a lost hiker or something.

The house itself is built of stone with two stories above the ground, and the full basement. It was truly amazing to be able to live in such a beautiful and liberating place, especially since none of the occupants of the house had an extended education or a job. But it became clear that like him, Jasper and Monty were completely astound by the property and literally drank in the sight as the four of them walked slowly up to the front door.

"What is this place?" Jasper said with awe. "Please don't tell me that you lead us here just so that you can kill us and spare the hunters by doing their dirty work?"

Feeling extremely tired and annoyed by all of the events of the day, Bellamy glared at the goggled kid and was more than ready to put his hands around his neck. However Clarke, who clearly anticipated what he was about to do, quickly came to the rescue and responded: "No-no-no. I can reassure you that this place is safe and unknown to the rest of the supernatural community, including the council and the hunters, and besides this is where we live so if we wanted to kill you here then it would mean more work for us to clean up."

"You guys live here?" Monty asked.

Both he and Clarke nodded their heads before they opened the door and they all went inside. They were barely in the door when quick and angry feet ran down the stairs that lead to the second floor and a young woman with her dark brown tied in a ponytail appeared and stopped in the middle of stairs. "Where the hell have you two been?!"

It was considered normal for them to be out for hours, even days, at a time and without leaving behind a note over their whereabouts. But considering what they had just gone through, both he and Clarke had the decency to feel ashamed and remorseful over causing worry to their longest living occupant and friend, Raven Reyes.

"Sorry Raven." Clarke apologized sincerely. "We got caught up in something." _Yeah, Raven. We were just out for a walk that's it. Nothing special. Unless you count getting abducted by hunters for no apparent reason as getting caught up in something or nothing special._

Raven just shook her head and placed her hands on her hips, glaring intimidatingly at them before she finally shrugged off her anger and focused on the two newcomers, who once again looked shocked and confused about all of their interactions with one another. "Oh, you found more strays. Nice to meet you, I'm Raven Reyes. The only human currently living here, although I do have a supernatural lineage thanks to my drug-addicted witch of a mother, but that's all you two are going to get about my personal history until further notice."

Jasper and Monty greeted her and introduced themselves before Bellamy took the lead and asked Raven to bring the two kids to one of the empty guestrooms, letting them spend the night and then they could decide whether they wanted to stay longer or not. Raven smiled and quickly took charge and led the two boys up the stairs, leaving him alone with only Clarke as company. _Which is perfect because if I have to choose between spending time with the three stooges and the Princess then I pick the Princess every time. After all she's my best friend and partner and besides I would like to hear the story behind why we were abducted in the first place. I mean there's no way that what happened was just a coincidence._

It seemed like Clarke knew what was going through his mind, which really didn't surprise him that she knew since they were thick as thieves, and simply just nodded at him and said quietly, "Let's go to the infirmary. I need to stitch up my wound and we can't talk there without being disturbed."

Bellamy agreed and took a step to the side, allowing her to walk past him and in the direction of the infirmary that was past the study/living room to a door on the right. "Lead the way." _While I am curious as to why we were taken I can't help this nagging feeling in my stomach that's telling that whatever is going on is bigger than what I expect it to be. And it's probably not going to be in a good way either, knowing our luck._

* * *

Searching for Ms. Griffin had become the hunters' number one priority, at least it would seem so according to his superior and co-worker Anya that is. Lincoln on the other hand found the whole situation blown away out of proportion, even though it was a serious offense that a witch not only managed to fool them once but trice in a period of two years, but still kept his voice and opinions to himself as he listened to Anya giving them the final orders before they broke up and began the search. Once everyone scattered he let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding the entire time and turned his attention on Octavia, who apparently stayed behind to be with him. _And also because there is no one besides me and maybe Indra can handle her and keep her focused without her getting too lost in her emotions._

"Any thoughts of where she's hiding?" Octavia asked, albeit her anger was clear as day in her voice. "I mean you guys managed to track her down last time, so shouldn't this be piece of cake?"

He could only stare at his girlfriend with bewilderment as thoughts regarding her questions were coursing through his mind. _It is clear that we wouldn't find her. At least not any time soon anyway. I mean Ms. Griffin managed to disappear without a trace two years ago and keep herself hidden up to this point and the only reason we managed to find her was following the breadcrumbs that townspeople around New York told us and the small trace we had on her magic that we obtained from a personal object that belonged to her before she disappeared. So the situation is different from before. We don't have any reports that stated the woman was spotted anywhere around town nor could we use the same trace on her magic since we have already used the spell the first time we detected her and the spell can't be recast unless we have another object, which we don't have I like to add, that holds some kind of significance to her._

 _But nevertheless I think searching for Ms. Griffin is a waste of time instead of looking into the crime itself. Which brings me to question other than her rap sheet, a couple of trinkets with her magical signature at each crime scene, and finally her appearance at the last crime scene there is nothing that directly ties her to the crimes or the victims. And besides, her reaction when we confronted her back in the interrogation was clearly not an act. No one can act as genuinely shocked and surprised as she was._

He sighed heavily, slowly realizing that he had more questions than answers about everything that was relevant to the case and Ms. Griffin. Hence why he decided to go against the orders that he was given and instead of heading towards the town and the woods he went to the garage, with Octavia following closely behind him. "Lincoln…Wait up! What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"We're going to go and look for some answers," Lincoln answered simply. He located his vehicle, opened the side door and slipped into the driver's seat before slamming the door closed. Octavia did the same and slipped into the passenger seat next to him, still looking completely confused over what was going on with him. _I can't really blame her for thinking I have lost my mind either, especially since I'm usually the quiet and work in the background kind of guy._

"And where exactly do we start doing that?" Octavia asked with a sarcastic tone. "In a psyche ward?"

He shook his head and started the engine. "Not quite. We're going to speak to a couple of people, starting with council members."

"Why?"

"Because they are part of the recent why Ms. Griffin became a fugitive in the first place."

* * *

Clarke felt like the world was weighing heavy on her shoulders, but instead of it getting lighter once she finished stitching up her injuries and told Bellamy the course of events that happened at the hunters headquarters the weight seemed to grow bigger and bigger every minute. Slowly smothering her, making it almost impossible to breathe. _And it's not even because of the fact that I'm a wanted fugitive and accused murderer that makes me break down. It's the fact that I have to tell him that his previously assumed little sister, a sister he loved and devoted his entire life to until he died, even after life and beyond, that she was alive and that she was one of the people that kills their kind on a regular basis._

Bellamy was unresponsive during the duration of the story telling, which she found concerning since the man was more impulsive and emotional in situations like these while she was the rational and cold-hearted one, but once she was done with the story she stayed quiet and simply watched and waited for him to say or do anything that may or may not help him apprehending the seriousness of the situation at hand. But once he snapped out of it all hell broke lose. His angry and pent up emotions resurfaced and attacked the closest thing he could find. Which was, unfortunately in this case, her.

"What do you mean to tell me?!" Bellamy bellowed, quickly stood up from where he had been sitting and began pacing around the room. "That everything I believed to be true is a lie and that my sister is really alive and was in fact the one that injured you! Well, you're wrong. You and I both know that I was the only survivor of that fire, and the only reason for that was because you saved me, so it doesn't make any sense how my sister can be alive!"

 _God, I knew he would react badly to the news, but I didn't expect him to yell my ears off and basically accuse me of being a liar. I mean, seriously, does it look like I have all the answers?_ She wanted to rub her temples in order to prevent the growing headache she was getting from his yelling, but resisted and instead tried her best in calming him down. Which as it turns out was even a bigger challenge than she first anticipated. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes before she reopened them to respond, "It might be possible she wasn't even in that fire when it occurred, didn't you tell me that you two had been fighting before the fire?"

Thankfully her question seemed to manage to get him to shut up from his rampage and use that big brain of his. He nodded his head reluctantly, but his facial expression didn't ease up even though she would be a fool for thinking otherwise. However she took it as a sign to continue with her reasoning. "Then the most likely scenario is that she left before the fire, possibly ran away from home, and that's why she is still alive. As for why she is part of the hunter entourage, I have no idea. But I know whom I saw and who tried to chop me up. It was definitely Octavia."

He stood completely still and made a frustrated sound that broke a small piece of her heart, but he realized that she was right. However it became clear to her that he was not ready to talk about his sister any further since he took a seat next to her and changed the subject. "So basically the reason why we were taken is because the hunters believed you killed several people for no apparent reason, and this entire thing is based on witness testimonies and possibly some other kind of evidence that links back to you."

Clarke nodded, letting the unfortunate situation she had accidently managed to get herself as well as everyone else caught up in sink in to her mind. _Urgh…the story of my life or so it would seem._

"But you didn't do this. I mean I would know if you came home every night, covered in blood with eyes or hearts tucked in your jacket, and I know for certain that you haven't since we have never spend more than a couple of minutes apart for two years now…" Bellamy stopped in mid-sentence, obviously realizing something with his own argument, and his voice returned back to its angry state. _Oh joy._ "Wait a minute, you didn't tell them about me, did you? I'm your only alibi and you didn't tell them so that this whole thing could be avoided!"

"I couldn't tell them!" Clarke answered furiously. "Not at the expense of you getting killed for being regarded as a potential threat just because you're a werewolf! I have already lost so much I can't lose you too!"

Her last confession broke Bellamy's angry and he stared at her with surprise expression on his face that made her stomach tingle with butterflies. Their relationship status has always been a taboo subject, not because they weren't getting along or anything like that, but there were certain feelings between them that went beyond friendship and partnership. They both knew it yet were reluctant to act upon those feelings, more her than him. However that didn't stop the feelings they had for one another to slip out like now.

 _I…_ Clarke couldn't summon a complete thought, so feeling embarrassed she turned her gaze away and turned in on her hands that was resting anxiously on her lap. _Maybe if I keep ignoring this then it will eventually go away._

Of course Bellamy wasn't in on that plan cause he took hold of her face, forcing her face to look at him. And the minute her eyes landed on his brown ones she turned into pudding and he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. It wasn't friendly kiss nor was it a lustful one, but it conveyed what they both had desperately tried to suppress for two years now.

When they finally pulled away their foreheads were resting against one another and they both were sighing heavily. She closed her eyes, feeling incredibly giddy, and whispered quietly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Princess." Bellamy replied. She didn't have to see him to know that he was smirking, but as soon as those words left his mouth the smirk vanished and was instead replaced with hurt. "But it doesn't change anything, does it?"

She shook her head, suddenly feeling the shame and regret she always did whenever this happened between them. But the worst part about the whole thing was that she would hurt and break his heart every time. _However it is for the best in the long run. I rather suffer through my feelings than giving into them only to get hurt and lose him in the process. I have already made that mistake twice before. I can't do it again. My heart can't take any more heartache._

Once again in order to ignore the pain Bellamy chose to channel his focus in another direction and changed the subject back to the murder case and how to handle it. Much to her chagrin, this action both eased and broke her heart.

 _Remember Clarke this is for the best for both you and for Bellamy._ But when it comes to the matters of the heart, nothing was simple or rational about it. It might be the best thing considering the circumstances, but that didn't stop her from feeling her heart being ripped out of her every time. So fought to withhold the tears from falling from her eyes as Clarke engaged in the conversation. _At least I hope…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I will start this note with a Happy New Year to all of you guys. And then proceed with saying thank you for the reviews,** **favourite and followings. I'm incredibly glad that so many of you got and are still interested in my story.**

 **Finally some Bellarke relationship answers! Although not completely satisfying for all you guys, but I felt it was crucial to point out the underlying issue for their relationship. In all my long-length the 100 stories I try to take different approaches regarding their feelings and relationships. Hopefully I have accomplished this here and with more twists coming up in the future.**

 **I hope that in the next chapter we can really get started on more action and suspense as we'll get into the whole mystery behind these supernatural murders or are they? You will have to continue to read it to find out.**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	7. Lost Days, Uncertain Future

**6\. Lost Days, Uncertain Future**

 _I would love to say that it has become easier for me to handle Clarke's rejection, but then again I would only be lying in order to fool myself rather than anyone else. It hurts, especially when she never tells me the reason, but I have come to respect her decision for whatever reason it may be. Although it helps to think that I'm not the only one who feels the heartache. You wonder how I know?_

 _Well, I can see it in her eyes. Her face may be able to hide her true feelings, but her eyes are a different story. Like the saying goes, the eyes are windows to the soul and I can see that every time she rejects me that her soul is crying in pain for doing so. I want to hold her, comfort her, but I can't…_

 _Okay, enough of this touchy-feeling stuff. The best way to mend a broken heart is to throw a few punches, right? Probably not, but it is a lot more fun._

The next morning Bellamy was the first one to wake up and as usual he started his morning by going outside to exercise before breakfast. Albeit he was still feeling hurt and angry for what happened last night, he channeled his bottled-up emotions by fighting furiously with an invisible enemy. He threw punches in the air and was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't notice someone sneaking up on him from behind before he felt a foot coming close to his face. Thanks to his quick reflexes he managed to catch the foot with his hand, stopping the attack from doing any damage to him. It was then he realized who exactly tried to sneak attack him, which brought a smirk on his face. "Nice try, Princess. But you have to try harder than that if you want to attack me unnoticed from behind."

Clarke tilted her head in an innocent manner yet there was nothing innocent about her demeanor, especially when she smirked back at him and answered teasingly, "I knew you could block me easily, but you told me that whenever I'm engaged in a fight I should do very means necessary in order to win. I was only taking your advice to the heart."

And just like that all hurt and anger vanished like a blink of an eye. He wanted to stay angry at her, hurt her like she did him so many times before, but he could never stay angry at her for long. She was too important to him, just like he was to her, which is why he laughed sincerely from the bottom of his heart before he decided to continue their sparing match by suddenly striking her. Clarke anticipated the move and smoothly dodged it before she threw out her left hand and casted a knock-back spell to make him lose his balance. _This is exactly what I need I good sparing match. We both have strengths and weakness that will work perfectly in case we ever get into a situation that require us to fight. Clarke may be physically weaker than me, but she can hold her own against me with her magic._

The two of them continued their sparring session without any further thought or concern about their troubles, both regarding their relationship and the troubles that was ahead of them.

* * *

Everything was going according to the plan.

She didn't think that it was possible for things to go as smoothly, but they did and now it was only a matter of time before she and the others would finally get what they had worked so hard to achieve. _However there is still that little Griffin witch to deal with. By placing the blame on her, the young witch is bound get curious and will start looking for answers to prove her innocence, which will be very troublesome if she decides to meddle and stick her nose in their business._

Of course, she already had an idea on how to get rid of the problem. After all she and the others had carefully selected the girl as their patsy. Knowing her reputation amongst the supernatural crowd, they took they time studying and learning as much as they could about her and that's how they figured out how she managed to keep herself hidden and off the ground these last few years and where she was hiding.

She smirked with malice as she stood just a few feet away from the wards keeping the little witch safe inside. "Hope you like my pets, little witch, cause they will be the ones to put an end to you."

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Jasper woke up feeling warmth and safety. It was a strange yet not an unwelcoming feeling, especially since both he and Monty had struggled surviving and keeping them out of the hunters' grasp. _Although we clearly wasn't successful on that last part since we got caught by them, but the good thing that came out of it was that we were given a safe place, even if it is just for one night._

He sat up in his bed and turned to see his best friend and partner-in-crime wake up in the bed across the room from him. "Morning Monty. How was your sleep?"

"Wonderful. At least until the noise coming from the outside woke me up that is," Monty replied in his usual sarcastic manner. "Speaking of which, I wonder what the hell is going on out there?"

"Oh, that's just Mom and Dad fighting before breakfast." Raven said with drowsy voice as she entered their room, rubbing her eyes from sleep. "Calm down. That's normal around here and at least they are physically fighting each other. I mean you should hear how loud they normally are when they are arguing. A storm can seem like a small gust of air compared to their shouting matches."

 _Mom? Dad? Don't tell me she's talking about Clarke and Bellamy? Sure, they are close and all that, disgustingly close I might add, but to call them mom and dad are simply just ridiculous._ Jasper thought to himself as he and Monty followed Raven outside to watch this fight between Clarke and Bellamy. And it was fair to say that whatever he and Monty had expected to see it wasn't a sparring session where Clarke fought furiously against Bellamy, using wandless magic to get out of situations where Bellamy easily overpowered her with his super-strength and agility.

"That's incredible…" Jasper gasped with awe. He was completely shocked as well as astonished by how those two moved as one pair. "They are really good."

"I know. It still amaze and bewilder me how good they are together." Raven said. There was a smile clearly present on her face, which made both he and Monty smile as well. "But we have to stop them otherwise they will keep at it until noon."

Hence why she shouted out loud, while waving her hand up in the air like an idiot. "GUYS! It's breakfast time so let's get something to eat. And then you guys can explain to us what the hell is really going on."

That seemed to make them stop since they both stopped attacking each other and turned to look at them, but instead of looking shocked or confused by their presence they appeared dreadful. Most likely because what Raven said about explaining the real situation that ended with them all together like this, but nonetheless they approached them and they all ventured back in to the house.

* * *

The entire drive was made in complete silence something that frustrated Octavia to no end. It really shouldn't, considering the fact that most of the hunters' duties involved doing things in silence and in the dark. However growing up with her brother, someone who was her equal in both temper and will, silence didn't fall naturally to her unlike her introverted boyfriend. Sure, she tried to get him talk to her during drive, explain whatever was causing him to act this way, using every method she could think of to make him talk to her, but he continued to remain his usual quiet and stoic self and focused instead on the road ahead of them. _God, what is it with boys being all cryptic and mysterious? Do they honestly think that they need to handle things on their own in order to protect their loved ones? Fools! I don't need to be protected like some damn damsel in distress; hell I don't need a knight in shining armor. And I seriously hope for Lincoln's sake that there is some reasonable explanation for all of this as well as keeping me in the dark for this long. If not, then we're going to be having a very **long** talk about this. _

She huffed before she finally gave up and stared out the window the rest of the duration of the drive. The scenery changed from the warm forest landscape to town central and she quickly realized where they were going. Polis was more than just one small town, in fact it was part of a county that all shared the same name but had different sections that split the central town and the small town from one another. A ridiculous decision in her opinion, but no one seemed to dislike or disagree with the order of things, so who was she to cause trouble?

With that being said, once they finally reached their destination and got out of the car she had simply had enough silence and patience and could no longer keep her feelings in check. Hence why she literally exploded and said angrily, "Okay, that's enough! I had it. Tell me why we're here of all places?"

Lincoln's right eyebrow rose up in question before he turned to look at the scene in front of him. "Isn't it obvious? They would know about Ms. Griffin and her priors more than anyone, especially considering they were the ones who condemned her in the first place."

"But seriously, the Interracial Council? What can they tell you that Anya and the rest of the hunters can't?"

"A couple of things that has been bothering me since our encounter. Something is just not right with this picture." Lincoln answered, not really clearing the meaning behind his words.

 _Argh…can't you for once be open and blunt when you say things like that?_ Octavia threw her arms in the air. "I don't get this at all, Lincoln."

"I don't expect you to," Lincoln said before he laid his hands on her shoulders and met her gaze with fierce determination. "But in time you will understand, my love. Just trust me that I know what I'm doing for now."

She closed her eyes and sighed defeated before she nodded her head. "I trust you. There not anyone else in this entire world that I trust more than you." Then she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, which he reciprocated with a smile and kissed her back. They kissed for a short while and when they finally pulled away they knew that the problem between them had dissolved itself. So without saying anything else they both headed in the direction of where the council members were located, hoping to learn some answered to their unanswered question.

* * *

"This is crazy, complete madness," Raven said, shaking her head and with her arms crossed against her chest. "Why the hell would the hunters believe that you're a coldhearted killer?"

"The answer is pretty obvious, isn't it? Whoever is doing the real killing is trying get out unscathed and undetected and using her as a scapegoat in order to throw the hunters and the rest of the supernatural community of his or her trail." Monty answered with a small hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The truth behind her and Bellamy's abduction had been revealed almost immediately after they all finished eating their breakfast and so far it wasn't going that smoothly as Clarke had hoped it would. As soon as she was finished with the explanation as well as showing them the file she had stolen from the hunters regarding the case, everyone had started discussing and arguing about the questions surrounding the issue like 'why this was happening or what are we going to do' and it didn't seem like the heat was going to die out any time soon, but then again this was nothing compared to Bellamy's initial reaction and that was including his formerly deceased sister into the mix. _Still I wish that things weren't as complicated as they are. I mean we just met Jasper and Monty and now they are suddenly caught in the middle of a situation that has absolutely nothing to do with them._

"Nevertheless guys, I wanted to inform you so that you can decide for yourselves whether you want to get involved or not." Clarke said determined, despite the fact that she was feeling more or less defeated by the thought to deal with some unknown enemy that was doing everything in their power to bring her down. "Because I'm not about to let anyone else pay for something that has absolutely nothing to do with you. I made that mistake once and I'll be damned if I let it happen again."

Bellamy turned his gaze on her and gave her disapproving look, knowing fully well the meaning behind her words and wasn't going to let her guilt herself into resolving this on her own. _But after what happened with Wells and how his death lead me on the path that ruined my life to the point where I have to hide in the shadows in order to survive, I can't ask anyone else to do the same. Not even Bellamy._ "Listen, Princess, I'm in and if anyone else want to back out then that's their choice, but I wouldn't let you go through this alone."

"I'm in too." Raven said. "You are my friend, Clarke. And I would never abandoning my friends when they are in trouble."

Clarke turned her gaze between Bellamy and Raven, murmuring a quiet thank you before she turned her head towards the two newcomers whom she had a friendly relationship with but still weren't close enough to be truly call them her friends. Jasper and Monty communicated silently between one another, truly reflecting the strong brotherhood and friendship the two shared, before Jasper eventually answered, "We're with you too. I know we don't know each other that well, but we trust you and believe that you aren't what the hunters claim you to be. And besides, if this adventure leads us to our end then at least it would be for something important rather than something stupid like stealing and using our powers we are entitled to."

Clarke didn't know what to say. These people were willing to help her get into the bottom of this mystery that is bound to lead into danger, possibly death, at every corner. She didn't deserve it, not really regardless of what Bellamy and everyone else said, but she was still thankful that at least she didn't have to feel entirely alone carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

However the relief was short lived as Bellamy began acting strangely, turning his head all over the place like he heard voices that weren't there and was desperately searching to locate them.

"What is it? What do you hear?" Clarke asked. Everyone else was focused on the older man and waited anxiously for his reply, realizing that something was going on, something very bad.

"Cracking. Almost like glass about to break, but the thing is that it's not coming from the inside." Bellamy answered before his gaze settled on the large window that held a view to the front gate. They all turned to look out the window and just like that she felt the wards protecting the property disappear and saw dark creatures heading their way.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews,** **favourite and followings. I'm incredibly glad that so many of you got and are still interested in my story.**

 **If any one of you are interested I have uploaded a new the 100 story called _Our Little Secret_ , which is an Ark AU. Initially I wrote this thinking that it would be a short-long length story ****consisting around six to eight chapters, but I'm conflicted whether I should do so since this story is hard enough for me to write since it takes a lot of my time and creativity to make it workable (seriously it seems that whenever I write something in this genre I use more effort than I normally would).**

 **Nevertheless I hope you guys read it, like it and tell me about it through reviews and etc. maybe then I will reach a conclusion whether to pursue this story as initially planned or not. But rest assured I wouldn't stop working on this regardless of the outcome.**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	8. Through The Looking Glass

**7.** **Through The Looking Glass**

"Oh holy crap…" Jasper muttered, voicing everyone's thought as they watched a large number of those retched dark creatures heading straight towards them and the house. "This is bad. Really bad."

"You called it, brother." Monty replied back. Fear was apparent in his facial expression, although at this point Clarke was almost certain that they all held similar expressions on their faces, especially when they knew what those creatures were and what they were capable of doing. _Those dark creatures are called Duras, low-leveled demons from the underworld that attack and take possession of weak-willed humans to do their or their master's bidding. They are horrible creatures that prey on people's fears and weaknesses, although in some cases they are known to use wishes in order to get what they want. Nevertheless they are a threat, even to the supernatural, and would have been easy to deal with if there hadn't been such a large number of them coming at the same time. Hence why we are in a pickle right now._

Bellamy was by her side, still keeping his gaze on the approaching Duras, and asked her how they were to proceed. She was honestly not sure and when she thought over the alternatives she came to realize there was only two things they could do. Run or fight and hope that they could defeat all of them without getting seriously hurt or killed for that matter. Neither alternative sounded very tempting, but those were their only options.

"What do you think we should do?" Clarke asked, knowing that he always would help her whenever she was in trouble or confused over what to do. _Whatever you think I'll think it over and support it._

"I don't know. Normally I would say fight till the death, but this time I have you in my head telling me that we have to think ahead and think about everyone else." Bellamy answered. "Let's think about what we know, these creatures managed to get past the wards and it's likely to assume that they didn't do it on their own. Which means this is no coincidence, whoever is killing all those people and using you as their patsy possibly sent those things to tie up loose ends."

 _So the solution is to send pet demons after me? Making everyone, what? Collateral damage?_ The thought frustrated her to no end. If someone had a problem with her she wished they would be direct about it rather than involve everyone else. "Okay, we get that Bellamy. But again what do we do? We can't fight them all on our own, and I'm certain now that the wards are broken that it wouldn't be long before the hunters are here as well, so we'll be outnumbered and sent to our deaths at the end of the day unless we think of something else."

It was then the house began making a cracking sound, the kind of sound that one would see and hear when someone was trying to force their way in and was only seconds from accomplishing so. Then two Duras came in through the chimney, which led right into the room they happened to be in, and didn't hesitate to leap in and attack them. Luckily Jasper reacted quickly and instantly threw two fireballs at them, making them instantly vanish into thin air. However the relief was short-lived as three more Duras showed up the same way and headed straight for Monty and Raven, probably following the human scent the latter was giving off.

"Shooo…get away from us," Monty said, throwing his arms in every direction in order to scare the demons away. Of course it was pointless to convince mindless demons to leave fresh prey alone, but Raven showed that she was anything but a helpless prey as she reached for one of the wooden chairs in the room and swung it as hard as she possibly could at them. They flew right into the sidewall before they too vanished without a trace.

 _This is pointless. As soon as one Duras is gone another one appears afterwards, and even those we have already taken down are not vanquished so they will only revive themselves and return just to finish what they started, so basic will be fighting in a loop unless we do something. Quick!_ Clarke thought to herself, feeling the growing anxiety and panic taken over her usual rational mind. The five of them were literally trapped in their own home, which she was for once glad that there wasn't any more delinquents in the house besides them, and the only escape they had was through two doors. _That's not entirely true, is it? You know another way out, one that will save all of us and bring somewhere else entirely, but you're just afraid._

It was true she was afraid, and she had every reason to be afraid, knowing fully well where that escape plan lead and how messed-up it would get if someone discovered them coming, but in the end she was willing to shallow her pride and fears if it meant getting everyone she cared about to safety.

"Bellamy, get everyone upstairs and pack the necessity and then go into my bedroom and wait there till I get there." Clarke ordered. Her determined game-face was plastered on her face, which was enough to make Bellamy not question or argue with her especially since he gave her that look that said that there was nothing else he wanted to do more than just that. However he did what she asked, although reluctantly, and helped three going up the stairs while punching and kicking whatever Duras was standing in the way. He was just about to leave as well when he turned back and asked, "You will be right behind us, right? Cause I'm not letting you think that I'll leave you behind."

"Don't worry about it." Clarke reassured. "Let me just handle this, even though it is temporally. I'll be fine, promise."

Still didn't look very reassured by her statement, Bellamy left the room to catch up with the others. Leaving her alone with a five Duras who was anxiously waiting to attack. Clarke sighed before she felt the warmth from her magic in her hands. _Time to work some witchy-magic and buy everyone some time before we venture to the next closest thing of hell besides the hunters headquarters._

* * *

The Interracial Council held its meetings in a large, fancy building that looked similar to one would expect a minister building to look like. Well, besides the whole supernatural aspect of it that is. But nevertheless Octavia found herself feeling self-conscious and out of place as she and Lincoln walked right into the building, past the secretaries and headed straight towards the office rooms that most of the council members worked in if they weren't in their usual meetings.

Still despite her feelings she adamantly refused to show it and instead followed Lincoln's example and displayed a quiet and stoic persona, which made her feel more frustrated and self-conscious, but her feelings became less of a priority when they stopped in front of door and knocked it before they received a reply that allowed them to enter. She barely had the time to see the plaque of whomever they were meeting, although she did see it was a male name and held a important seat in the council, but in the end it didn't matter cause she recognized the older man immediately as soon as her green-blue eyes laid on his dark brown eyes. _I remember him. He used to come and visit my mother prior her death. Although my mother never formally introduced him to Bellamy or me, I remember she used to call him Kane._

"Councilman Kane," Lincoln said before he respectfully bowed and shook the man's right hand and proceeded with taking a seat on one of the two empty chairs that were in front of a wooden desk where Kane stood behind. "I'm sorry for the sudden and inconvenient meeting, however, I believe you can help me answer a couple of questions that might be related to a case we're working on."

Confused yet curious and reluctant as to what they needed his help for, Kane sat down on his seat meanwhile she continued to stand. She had every intention to let Lincoln talk to the scruffy wolf-like man, seeing as he had more patience and experience dealing with politicians and other authority figures without losing his cool. _But that doesn't mean I'm going to be docile or easy if I suspect he's holding something or bluntly lying up to our faces either. I'll probably kick his ass the first attempt he tries._

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Kane asked, keeping very good control over his emotions even though she could see some flickering in his eyes that she personally thought expressed skepticism or anxiety.

"Clarke Griffin."

As soon as that name escaped Lincoln's lips the councilman's demeanor changed entirely, from calm to vivid, and his eyes grew in a weird combination of fire and cold. "Why? From what I heard you already looking for her now that she's on the run after you managed to catch her early and only to proceed in letting her escape."

Angry and damn right insulted by the clear yet indirect insinuation that the witch escaped was their fault, Octavia muttered with a growl. "We didn't _let_ her escape."

"My apologies, but I don't see the relevance in gaining information about her when your case file says it all." Kane replied.

 _Damn that man. I can see why my mother never bothered to introduce him to us. He is a jackass._ She was ready to punch him in the nose there and then if it hadn't been for Lincoln grabbing her hand without turning around or moving his gaze away from the councilman.

"Please, I think it is important to look into Clarke as a character rather the accusations brought up against her. What drives her? What made her become an enemy to the supernatural community? Those kinds of questions might help us understand why she would kill least six people in cold blood and gouged out their eyes and hearts." Lincoln said, not at all pleading or fearful, but rather fiercely determined that made her wish to turn away in shame.

Kane, however, seemed to be impressed by Lincoln's words and apparently was more than willing to share his information. "Clarke was a good kid. A strong and caring person who was willing to have the whole world against her in order to do the right thing, much like her father I dare to say."

 _If she was that kind of person then what could she have possibly done to earn so much scorn and hatred from everywhere?_ Octavia wondered as she thought back on her brief encounters with the blond witch. It was only then that she began to realize that nothing the blond did had been out of malice or intention to hurt anyone, but that was her plan right?

"What did she do?" Octavia asked, while finding herself surprised why she cared or even bothered to ask when she felt that the hunters were right in their allegations against the witch.

The question seemed to have caught Kane off guard, to the point where his eyes expressed shame and sadness that made it almost unbearable to continue to look at him. Then he swallowed heavily before he said stonily that would make Anya run for her money, "Her best friend was killed on the council's orders. This action resulted in her turning her back on the council and then proceeded with attempting to hex one of the councilmembers in retaliation."

* * *

He had not often been inside Clarke's room, but the few times he had he would always seem to find himself in complete awe as his eyes were focused on the multiple drawings on the walls. And apparently he wasn't the only one to be amazed when he and the delinquent trio came inside, carrying two backpacks, and noticed the princess's artwork.

 _Where are you, Princess? We're here and ready to go._ Bellamy felt his nerves going haywire and struggled not to walk out of the room and back to retrieve Clarke from whatever danger she voluntarily had gotten herself into. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long before a very breathless Clarke ran into the room and slammed the door behind her like a serial killer was right behind her. _Although I personally think that's a more comforting thought than the thought of pet demons from the underworld._

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked, practically leaping next to her side.

"Wonderful," Clarke answered sarcastically before she moved towards the mirror that was standing next to her dresser. Then she did the most unexpected and tapped the glass with her finger, letting off a small glow from her fingertip, and then turned around. "Ready to go?"

"Go where? Go through the mirror?" Jasper found the idea to be complete insane, something he was not alone in thinking.

"Where else, out the window and break our necks?" Clarke replied, rolling her eyes. "This is a magic mirror that will take somewhere no one would expect to find us."

 _That is not reassuring at all._ "And where is that exactly? Besides here that no one knew about until those things showed up and ruined everything that is."

"A place where we can get information about the murders," Clarke turned look at him. Her eyes were showing dread, indicating that this place was the last place she wanted to be but had no other choice. "Just get in and when you get there be quiet. That place has ears that neither one of us want to be exposed to."

Reluctantly, Jasper and the others walked up to the mirror, giving Clarke an insecure gaze before they walk right into the mirror and disappear, leaving them the last two standing.

"Where are we really going?" Bellamy asked as he stared at the mirror and didn't feel any urge to move forward. Clarke sighed heavily and whispered, "To the attic in the Interracial Council building. That's where they keep all archives and books regarding supernatural potions and rituals that might explain these murders. No one knows I place a spell on the mirror on the other side, thank god for that, so we should be safe as long as we keep quiet and don't draw attention to ourselves."

Bellamy only nodded, understanding the seriousness of the situation, then reached out his hand. "May I take you away, Princess?"

She gave a small sheepish smiled before she placed her hand in his and together they both walked into the mirror and disappeared to the other side.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews,** **favourite and followings. I'm incredibly glad that so many of you got and are still interested in my story.**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	9. Somewhere In Between

**8\. Somewhere In Between**

It was around six pm when they received a report that Duras were roaming around the outskirts of the small town. Normally Anya would have sent just a small but experienced group of hunters to do the job, but considering who exactly they were looking for she was hopeful that the pet demons might have something to with Clarke Griffin. _And she happens to be the source of every problem that exists in the supernatural community, at least to us hunters anyway._

She, herself, tagged along just to make sure that Clarke was indeed not there on the premises, and she was surprised when she learned that the property they were asked to look into was a nice mansion in the middle of the forest. Even more surprised when she learned that someone had recently been living there had managed to flee from the Duras. Nevertheless she and the hunters didn't waste time to clear out the demons, an easy feat since these kinds of demons are something that even rookies can do in their sleep, and it was only after they were finished that she began investigating the mansion, with several questions in her mind.

"Any clues as who lives or lived here before those demons got here?" Anya asked. Her gaze was stern as she looked around and she took in the lack of personal artifacts and touch. Whoever lived here was either a loner or was careful enough to not leave behind any trace to identify them. And she could only think of one person who fit this criterion.

"No, not directly anyway, but whoever it was managed to use some kind of protection ward on the door leading to the study/living room. It's obvious that the person locked the demons in the room and put a ward on the door so that the next person who touched the handle would break the ward." Penn, one of her fellow hunters, said with insinuation about whom indeed was behind that little trick.

 _So it is possible this is the place where Clarke has been hiding these last two years._ "Any way to figure out how this _person_ escaped?" Anya asked, already knowing the answer. _If Clarke were being smart, which I know she is, she would make sure no one would figure out her emergency exit strategies._

Penn and the other hunters shook their heads. She sighed heavily before she asked them to check once more and then proceed in putting an alert on the property in case Clarke felt compelled to return once they were gone.

* * *

 _Books have never been my kind of thing. Neither has looking through papers and archives to obtain information. Don't get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with books and such, but I just find the whole idea just tedious._

 _Unfortunately for me, our current situation has forced us not only to seek information from books and files from the Interracial Council that they had confiscated and kept hidden from the supernatural community, but also forced us to hide in a dirty old attic where we can't even make the slightest noise in fear of being discovered by werewolf councilmember. Doesn't my life sound great?_

Another layer of dust came in contact with his nose and he actually began to fear that this time he would sneeze and give away their location. But luck seems to be on his side as Monty noticed him and in a haste placed both of his hands over his mouth and nose, covering just in the last second before he leaned over and allowed his body to sneeze, even though it happened inwards of course. Monty grimaced when he put his hands away and dried the moist on his pants leg. Jasper couldn't help but snicker over this, even though he was indeed grateful his best friend was willing to make the sacrifice in order for them to remain undetected, which Monty glared playfully before he whispered so quietly that Jasper almost didn't hear what he was saying, "Shut up, Jasper. You need to be more careful otherwise it's not just our hide that will suffer."

"I know, I know. Geez, I can't help it that this place hasn't been cleaned in decades." Jasper muttered. _I mean, seriously? Is it too much to ask these people to clean this place once in a while?_

Monty only rolled his eyes and once again began his search through the shelves of books, meanwhile he just pouted and unenthusiastically trailed his fingers on several book spines as he moved further and further away from his friend.

When they first arrived they decided to divide and conquer, meaning they would slit up into three group where Clarke and Bellamy was one group and he and Monty was another, looking for anything that could explain these murders. Raven was, of course, left to her own devices, which was apparently not a problem since she was overly enthusiastic to be able to read books and files about supernatural without having to go through elaborate means to do it.

Still he wasn't sure what they were looking for, only that it might explain either the motive or the purpose behind these mysterious murders, but the only thing they had to go on was at least six people were killed and had their eyes or hearts gouged out as some kind of souvenir. With a large pool like that they might spend years to get to the bottom of this. _In times like these I wish there was some kind of action that would require my abilities, whether it is my firepower, knowledge and expertise as an amateur chemist or amazing skills in theft despite the last time fiasco._

Just as soon as those thoughts struck his mind he saw from the corner of his eye that Monty was leaning against bookshelf, with a thick book in his hand, and was reading it great interest, which caught his attention as well as he turned around and whisper-shouted, "What did you find?"

Monty looked up, startled by his voice, but he hand-signaled him to come closer so that he could see what he had found. Jasper approached him and leaned closer to see the contents of the book and was surprised to discover the possibility was close to their reality. _It may be only one possible theory, but it would explain a lot. It would explain the victims, the gouging of the hearts and eyes, and more importantly the purpose behind it all._

"We need to show this to the others."

* * *

When he first saw her it was almost like being visited by a ghost, but he knew that it wasn't an actual ghost seeing that he wasn't a necromancer who had the ability to see and talk to the dead. But still the likeness between her and her mother was uncanny, both appearance-wise and personality-wise, but it became pretty obvious that the young hunter didn't like him very much. Especially since he held Clarke Griffin in high regard despite the fact she was a wanted fugitive.

Marcus Kane sighed, closed his eyes for a short moment and reopened them again, "I don't expect either of you to understand Clarke, especially after looking into her priors, but I can't believe Clarke is responsible for the murders on at least six people."

"The evidence is clear! She was even caught red-handed at the last crime scene. What more do you need for you to see the crystal clear picture?!" Octavia exclaimed, throwing her arms dramatically in the air, meanwhile ignoring her friend and fellow hunter Lincoln who tried his best to calm her down. "Clarke Griffin is a criminal! Regardless of her moral compass and your past friendship with her father."

 _Clearly Aurora's daughter didn't inherit her mother's view on supernatural people. No, she rather adopted the hunter's view that all supernatural are dangerous and must be killed or at least she's trying to convince herself that this point of view is true. Ironic, really, considering what her mother's past history was with them._ "Your boyfriend thinks otherwise, don't you Lincoln?" Kane asked, turning the attention back on the man in order to avoid being attack by the young woman.

The younger man looked awkward and uncomfortable to be put on the spot like that, but he nodded and folded his hands and turned his gaze towards the floor. "Yes, I believe that Clarke Griffin might not necessarily be the murderer, and might be used as a patsy due to her former transgressions that made her unpopular with both the council and the hunters, but without any proof or her cooperation my suspicions doesn't really matter."

Kane understood, as much as he wanted to help Clarke there wasn't much he could, especially since he was already facing much prejudice from the council for his supernatural race and for his personality, but he could at least try and point these two to someone who might be able to help them or at the very least point them in the right direction of where Clarke is hiding.

However just as he was about to say something his sensitive ears picked up on something, noise and voices that he didn't recognize and was taking precaution to speak in lower tone knowing that someone like him might listen. That alone wasn't suspicious, but it was the fact that he could detect that the voices were coming above him. Weird, considering the fact that the only thing that occupied upstairs was the attic where they kept the books and archives of supernatural world and no one has been up there in years, not even the cleaning crew. _Which can only mean one thing. Someone has infiltrated the Interracial Council building and is most likely trying to steal or obtain information from our archives._

* * *

They all were sitting on the floor next to the mirror where they had gotten out from, leaning over to take a closer look at the book that Monty and Jasper had discovered might be the reason why Clarke was being targeted and among other things, and he didn't see what the importance was with this particular book until Clarke recognized it. "Oh my God…my dad told me about this. You think this whole things is part of a supernatural ritual that opens the gate of the underworld?"

"It fits. According to this book in order open the gate of the underworld or hell as I like to call it, you need seven sacrifices. But the thing is this ritual doesn't require the physical bodies, rather they require a symbol like the heart and/or the eyes." Monty said.

 _I think I liked it better when we were simply dealing with a psychopath trying to frame Clarke. Now we have a psychopath who kills in order to open hell's gate for god knows what._ Bellamy thought to himself as he turned his gaze on Clarke and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, which made her turn slightly before she placed her hand above his and turned her attention back on the conversation.

"But there have only been six victims, at least according to the hunter's file, so does that mean that there is going to be another murder?" Clarke asked, with her voice giving off the distinction that she already knew the answer but wanted the confirmation nonetheless.

 _Duh. Of course there is._ "What I want to know is if this whole thing is really about some supernatural ritual, then there has to be an exact time period where whoever is doing this is going to try to open the gate and most likely cause mayhem. When is it exactly?" Bellamy said, feeling slightly impatient as well worried for not only his sake but also everyone's sake including Clarke's.

Clarke and Monty turned their full attention on him, wearing extremely concerning expression on their faces that made his stomach ache, and then she answered quietly with fear present in her voice, "Walpurgis Night."

And just as soon as those words escaped her mouth they were interrupted when the only door to the attic began to loud noises of someone trying to force their way in to where they were hiding.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews,** **favourite and followings. I'm incredibly glad that so many of you got and are still interested in my story. Unfortunately, after much thinking and consideration I have decided to put this story on hold. The reason is that I can't seem to work out or motivate myself to write this story to its fullest capacity. I feel that it's forced and that I'm seriously trying too hard to get the story going, which is the last thing I want, so for now I'll keep this story on hold. There might be a chance I will abandon it all together, but who knows what the future brings.**

 **So instead I'm going to ponder out some new ideas, even write a small completion of the story _Our Little Secret,_ and hopefully I'll be back in my usual mojo and bring you wonderful stories from my mind. **

**Nevertheless I'm forever grateful for the support I have been given, and please continue doing so since your response helps motivating me to do what I do, and hopefully I'll be back soon.**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


End file.
